Save me Lavi!
by MoshiAngel
Summary: A cute little one-shot about Lenalee's little fear. Will Lavi be able to save her? Of course. He'll do everything for his princess.


Mo-chan: Hello! This is me again with a new story for you my lovely readers! And to present to you my story, I will let one of the lovely characters to do the disclaimer and-

Kanda: Who're you calling lovely? I don't see anyone lovely here!

Mo-chan: Oh but you're one of them!

Kanda: I am not lovely you dumb ass!

Mo-chan: Fine. I guess I am wrong about that. Okay why don't you, the very cute and adorable Kanda, do the disclaimer!

Kanda: -unsheathes Mugen- .Yourself –points Mugen at my throat-

Mo-chan: But-!

Kanda: No buts!

Mo-chan: I thought you liked doing disclaimers? –teary eyes-

Lavi: Oooh! Looks like Yuu-chan likes making girls cry.

Kanda: Shut up!

Lavi: Yuu-chan made her cry! –points at me-

Kanda: -panics- Fine then! She doesn't own D. gray-man. Happy?

Mo-chan: Yup!

* * *

It was still early in the morning and the sun was still lazily peeking behind the horizon, giving what little light it has to give at the still dead time of the day and at the same time making the young morning sky look beautiful at the set of random colors from different shades of grey, purple, and blue. Only a very few people was up at this time of early dawn, most of them are the members of the Science Department who barely had some sleep and was using the pile of papers as an improvised pillow and blanket.

Lenalee Lee, an exorcist and the dear sister of the Headquarter 's supervisor, was also one of the few people that was up this early. But unlike the science crew, she had a nice beauty sleep and was walking around the tower while pondering on what to do to spend her spare time while waiting for her friends to wake up. Deciding to do some cleaning up at the supply closet, she hurried of to get the cleaning materials that she will need to accomplish her newly decided chore before she scampered off to her destination.

* * *

Lenalee's POV

Turning the old and rusty doorknob, I finally opened the door that was already worn out through the years.

"cough, cough, cough!" I coughed madly after a storm of dust greeted me and some had made its way through my nostrils.

"Whoa! This will surely be a hard task to do. It looks like this place hadn't been cleaned up for years." I looked around the room once more before starting my job. _Oh well, might as well start so that I could finish this earlier._

I started dusting the wall and the old supplies that were stored there for who-knows-how-long. After dusting the place off of some dust, I started sweeping the floor and waxing it to make it more smooth and glossy. Then, I started moving the boxes and piling them up in a more organized and presentable way.

"Whew, almost finished. Just one last box to move then I'm done!" I cheered happily as I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead.

Then when I started moving the huge box, I caught a glimpse of something wiggling at the corner where the box had sat for years before I moved it. Looking closely at the wiggling object, my whole body froze and a cold shiver ran down my spine as my eyes finally had a better focus on it. I felt my voice moving out of my throat on its own will to produce a cry for help.

"I screamed at the top of my lungs. My voice filling the air as it bounced on the walls of the room and making an echo. "W-What is th-that thing doing here?" I blurted out, my voice shaking in a very dramatic way. The thing, now identified as a centipede, was clearly disturbed when I tried moving away the box and was even more scared when I started screaming. It wiggled its long body again and started moving its multiple and spread out legs rapidly, making its way towards me. And for the second time this morning, I screamed loudly, enough to wake up some of the sleeping people in the Order.

* * *

Lavi's POV

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I angrily turned off the damn alarm clock. It reads 6:30 a.m.

"Man! Why does Allen need to put one of these buzzing things in my room anyway!" Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes, I hesitantly got out of my bed to do my daily morning routines. I took a warm shower, brushed my teeth, then put on my almost ever present bandana.

After a few more minutes of just sitting and reading in my room I decided to walk around the tower and maybe get something to eat. "Yawn," Then suddenly I heard a terrified scream.

"What the-" I felt the full force of sudden nervousness and panic run throughout my whole body when I realized who let out the horrified cry. "Shit!"

"Lenalee!" I called out her name while following where the voice could've came from. _Looks like it came from the second floor. I have to hurry. There could be a noah or some kind of a strong assailant to make her scream like that!_ Running down the second floor at full speed that was being fueled up by fear that something bad could have happened to her, I reached the specific floor an less than a full minute. I forcefully kicked all the doors of the second floor open.

_Damn. If I won't be able to find her any sooner she could d-_ Shaking the thought out of my head I continued my search until I heard another scream from her. Running even faster than before, I followed the scream and found myself standing in front of one of the most unused supply closet. Kicking the old door open, I found Lenalee standing near one of the corners of the room with her back facing me, and looked like she was frozen still on her place while looking at something at the floor. Activating my innocence in case it was an enemy, I walked briskly and stopped a little behind her.

" Lenalee are you okay? Are you hurt? Did something bad happened?" I asked her. Worry and nervous can be heard clearly as it laced with my voice. When she didn't answer any of my questions, I decided to walk beside her and have a look on what exactly caused her to scream.

"Eh?" On the floor, what I saw was not an akuma, a noah, or a dead comrade, but instead I only saw a centipede that also refused to move and decided to act dead but failed as its pair of antennae was moving only for a little as if observing the surroundings it was in.

"Uhh.. Ahmm.. Ano, Lenalee.. Is this what you're screaming for? Cause, uhmm, ya know it's just a harmless li'l insect right?" I asked, unsure what to do or think at the moment. Lenalee, who seemed to just recently acknowledged my presence, had turned around to look at me slowly then did something unexpected. She jumped into my chest, wrapping her arms around me tightly and started mumbling about something incomprehensible as her words were being muffled as it came out through my jacket and chest. I looked down at her as blood cane rushing to my face forming a deep shade of crimson red. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again as I can't possibly think anything straight with her hugging me like her life depends on it. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, unable to say something as I take in her sweet scent and the warmth that her small body was emitting, until she finally looked up at me with some tears on the corners of her amethyst eyes and the slightest shade of pink staining her beautiful face.

"Lavi, I'm glad you're here. That thing over there was..well..the l-last thing I would like to see. So uhm-" She said, stammering as she tried to explain herself, with her grasp not weakening.I looked at her for a moment then at the unmoving centipede then back at her as my mind struggled to process everything with her small and petite frame still close to me and her breath on my neck.

"You have a phobia on centipedes then?" I asked as the blush that was invading my cheeks gained a deeper shade due to the looks on her cute face and big puppy dog eyes.

She nodded, not looking at me. "Not just to centipedes but to all worm-like insects"

I moved out of her hold, unwillingly, then used my hammer to squash poor little centipede. It gave off a soft crispy sound, before I hit it to its side and had sent it flying out of the room. I looked back at Lenalee and cracked into a reassuring and amused smile but chose to hide the latter inside my head and refused to project it, well. At least for now.

"Hehehe! I didn't know that an exorcist, and a remarkably strong one too, would be afraid of such things!" I grinned, not being able to withstand the amused feeling of finding out her little secret. So much for hiding it.

"Hmph! I have my own girlish fears too you know?" she pouted cutely while crossing her arms over her chest.

I chuckled weakly once more before deciding to apologize for my previous actions. "Hehe! Sorry. I just can't help it." I smiled at her sheepishly with my right hand behind my head.

She sighed softly at my actions but flashed one of her famous smiles at me after a minute or so. Her eyes glittering and lips forming into a cute bright smile. "Thank you for saving me though." With that she walked closer to me until we are just inches away from each other. Closing the distance between us and standing on her tiptoes while pressing both hands against my chest for support, she slowly pressed her soft lips with mine. Too shocked to retort, I instinctively wrapped my arms around her to deepen the kiss. I savored the sweet taste of her lips before we pulled apart. We stood speechless for awhile as I looked intently at her beautiful eyes and deciding to humor her a little.

"Wow. I didn't know that was your way of saying thank you. If I had known earlier then I would've done you every li'l favors possible." I chuckled at her flushed face.

"What are you doing with my little sister alone in an old and abandoned room Lavi!" Komui suddenly appeared out of nowhere with pure anger and revenge in his eyes.

I chuckled cheerily with my hands behind my head. "Nothin' on your concern. It's mine and Lenalee's little secret. It's private!" I grinned, trying to sound as suspicious as possible.

"WHAT? LENALEE! YOU'RE NOW KEEPING SECRETS FROM YOUR BIG BROTHER? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE? WAAAHH!" Komui sobbed while hugging his precious little sister to death. I used this chance to escape his wrath that I intentionally worsen awhile ago.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF TAKING MY DEAR SISTER'S LOVE AWAY FROM ME BOOKMAN JR.!" He suddenly had his whole body armed with bullets and bombs while holding a giant drill on his right hand and a giant cannon on the left.

"Crap! Gotta run! See ya Lenalee!" I gave Lenalee a quick peck on the cheek before running around the Order.

"AHHH! HOW DARE YOU LAVI BOOKMAN! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME ALIVE AFTER STEALING MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER'S FIRST KISS!"

And with that, the two ran around the Order the whole day. Shooting bullets, throwing bombs and Lenalee saving poor Lavi's life. A day that started with cleaning up and a centipede that resulted to our two lover's first kiss and.. a realization of first love.

* * *

Mo-chan: So? How d'you like it?

Lavi: Oh I like it JUST fine! -looks at Lenalee with a smirk-

Lenalee: -blushes- Uhh, yeah. I think it's nice.

Lavi: Of course you'll think it's nice! -grins-

Lenalee: -looks away blushing-

Lavi: -chuckles- I'm really starting to like the way you write Mo-chan.

Mo-chan: Ookay..That was wierd. How about you Kanda? Did you like it? - looks at Kanda with big hopeful eyes-

Kanda: -grunts- Whatever

Lavi: Oohh! Yuu-chan likes it!

Kanda: Shut up baka usagi!

Mo-chan: Oh that's so sweet Kanda! Don't worry I'll make another one with you in it. -winks-

Kanda: -shudders-

Allen: -munching on a chicken- Leave reviews please and suggest to have me on the next fic!

Everyone: -stares at Allen awkwardly-

Allen: Uhh..

Everyone: -still staring-

Allen: Okay..

Everyone: -stare-

Allen: Stop it you guys you're creeping me out!

Everyone: -still staring-

Mo-chan: Reviews please!


End file.
